The object of the invention is a device according to the introductory part of claim 1 for personal communication, data collection and data processing. The device consists of a small-sized housing comprising a data processing unit which contains a data processor with peripheral circuits and memory units, a display, a user interface, a number of peripheral device interfaces, a power source, preferably a battery, and application software.
Another object of the invention is a circuit card according to the introduction of claim 8 which can be fitted to the card slot arranged in connection with a device intended for personal communication, data collection and processing, in particular.
Personal communication devices and/or mobile organisers, such as notebook computers and the like, known from before, are small, light-weight, portable and hand-held or laptop workstations. A number of accessories and application programs which offer service functions can be installed in such personal devices, when necessary A such notebook computer is disclosed in international patent application WO-93/14458.
The notebook computer can be equipped with an electronic scanner by means of which both text and figures can be read into the memory of the computer. This helps to eliminate the drawbacks of small keyboards, in particular. Data required in many connections, such as contact information included in business cards, can be read into the memory of the computer. However, electronic scanners comprise fine-mechanical parts which wear and may cause problems. Especially paper feeding arrangements fitted in small notebook computers are problematic.
The general purpose of this invention is to provide a new device for personal communication, data collection and processing which improves communication especially between a user and the device. A special purpose of the invention is. to provide a device for personal communication, data collection and processing which makes it possible to collect data efficiently and to communicate with the environment. This is accomplished by the characteristic features of the invention, disclosed in appended claims 1-7.
Another purpose of the Invention is to provide a new interface card which makes it possible to improve the data collection systems of small microcomputers, in particular. This is accomplished by the characteristic features of the invention, disclosed in claim 8.
An advantage of the invention is that one and the same device, personal communications, data collection and processing comprises an easy-to-use data collection device, efficient data processing equipment (programs) and data transmission equipment.